


Quiet Night In

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kept apart by work Don and Charlie finally have some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night In

Don almost blinked in disbelief to see Charlie sitting by himself in the break room. He stood and started to head that direction, but stopped to look at his phone, almost sure it was just about to ring. That's the way things had been going for more than three weeks. Don had barely had a moment to _speak_ to Charlie let alone see him alone. He quickly headed toward Charlie before his phone changed its mind.  
  
"Hey," Don said, trying for casual.  
  
"Hi," Charlie replied, stirring his coffee and looking up at Don, the subtlety of the look completely and neatly undoing him.  
  
"I um--how are you doing?" Don asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Charlie answered, his smile widening and his dark eyes doing a slow trip down Don's body. "I've missed seeing you, though. Dad's always asking when you're going to come over for dinner."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow. Things have finally settled down around here. I think."  
  
Charlie cocked his head and listened for a moment. "You've been in here with me for a whole minute and the phone at your desk hasn't gone off. I'd say that's improvement." He paused as Don nodded.  
  
"Maybe it's enough of a trend for you to risk seeing me alone for longer than a minute? Soon?" Charlie deliberately met Don's eyes and then blatantly licked his lips, making sure his meaning was crystal clear.  
  
Don shifted a little as his jeans became tighter. "How about tonight?"  
  
"I can come over," Charlie said, taking a casual sip of his coffee.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." He reached out to ruffle Charlie's hair, just because he could. And because he knew Charlie would get that cute scowl on his face.  
  
Frowning, Charlie smoothed his hair back into place. "I have to get to class. Let me know what time you want me... to stop by."  
  
"Whenever you're free. I'll be home as soon as I can." He walked Charlie to the elevator and ruffled his hair once more, because hey, he was a big brother, it was his right.  
  
Charlie batted his hand away and smoothed his hair down again, but he was grinning at Don and dropping him a quick wink. He nearly bounced in the elevator car when the doors shut and he was alone. Don. He was going to get time with Don. _Finally._  
  
Don tried to contain his grin and settled for glaring at the phone on his desk, daring it to ring.  
  
Fortunately for him, and frankly for his phone, it did not ring and he was free to head out of the office for home, and Charlie. Stopping on the way at a local market, he picked up chicken breast, some asparagus and other vegetables, a bottle of wine, and a small chocolate cake for dessert. Don didn't have the time or mental energy to cook often, so when he did, he liked to go all out. Besides, Charlie was always appreciative when he took the cooking duties.  
  
He got to his apartment just ahead of Charlie. He put the wine in the refrigerator to chill, and then started on the chicken.  
  
The sound of the key in the lock alerted Don that Charlie was there. "In here, buddy," he said when the door opened.  
  
"You're cooking?" Charlie asked, pleased.  
  
"Just for you," Don said.  
  
Grinning, Charlie came the rest of the way into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Don's waist. He gave him a soft kiss when Don turned his head. "Thank you. I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you, too. I'm sorry it's been so crazy."  
  
"Wasn't anything you could have done about it," Charlie said. "And fortunately, I'm hopelessly in love with you, so it wasn't like I could go anywhere."  
  
"Mm, that is fortunate," Don said, giving Charlie another kiss.  
  
Charlie followed that kiss up with another and then let Don concentrate on preparing the food. "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Got it under control, Chuck," Don replied. "Talk to me. Tell me how you've been, what you've been up to. I feel like it's been months, not weeks."  
  
"I know what you mean." Charlie launched into a dissertation of his latest work and theories, babbling away happily as Don nodded in the appropriate places and finished getting the chicken in the oven. It needed time to cook, so Don poured them two glasses of wine and let Charlie talk.  
  
He couldn't follow everything Charlie was saying, but that was okay. He let the familiar voice wash over him. He let Charlie talk until it was time to take the chicken out of the oven. Once all the food was on the table, Don finally shut him up with a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"God I've missed you," Charlie murmured.  
  
"I've missed you, too, buddy," Don said, caressing the back of Charlie's neck. "Should I get the candles, make this a special night?"  
  
"I'd like that," Charlie said.  
  
Grinning, Don dimmed the lights and pulled two candles out from where he kept them stashed between "special" dinners. He lit them and then sat down, kissing the back of Charlie's hand. "Dig in while it's still hot," he murmured.  
  
Charlie took a bite and smiled. "This is wonderful, Don. Thank you."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I enjoy cooking for you, and I can't tell you how happy I am we finally get to spend some real time together." He leaned over and kissed Charlie again softly. "And, I have chocolate cake for dessert."  
  
"You know all my weaknesses," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"Every single one," Don confirmed, dropping Charlie a wink as they continued eating. "You want to watch a movie or something on the couch while we have dessert?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." It was a nice way to spend time letting the food settle before they started other activities.  
  
Don grinned at Charlie and nudged his foot affectionately. They chatted easily through the rest of dinner and Charlie cleared the plates while Don pulled the cake out. It was a tiny cake, perfectly sized for two people, so he simply put it on a plate and grabbed two forks.  
  
"That looks delicious." Charlie gave Don another long, tender kiss. "What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Besides you?" Don teased, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist.  
  
Grinning, Charlie kissed Don again. "Yes, besides me."  
  
"How about a comedy? Something not terribly intellectual?"  
  
"Sounds perfect. Just like you."  
  
It took Don a moment to decide whether Charlie was calling him perfect or not terribly intellectual, and apparently his look of confusion was cute because Charlie leaned in and gave him a kiss on the nose.  
  
"Come on, big brother, or I'm going to start eating this cake without you," Charlie teased as he picked the plate up and headed into the living room. He looked back over his shoulder and said, "and since you're obviously wondering, I think you're perfect. Warts and all."  
  
Don rolled his eyes and joined Charlie in the living room. He perused his DVD collection briefly and picked out something mindless. Joining Charlie on the couch, he pulled him into a deep kiss. "Thank you. I think you're perfect, too."  
  
"Warts and all?"  
  
Slicing into the cake with a fork, Don held the piece out to Charlie. "Warts and all."  
  
Charlie smiled and licked the cake of Don's fork.  
  
Groaning deep in the back of his throat, Don pulled Charlie closer, chasing the taste of chocolate in his mouth.  
  
Charlie groaned, fingers twisting in Don's shirt as he pulled him closer.  
  
"We're going to end up with this cake all over us if we keep this up," Don murmured, not stopping the way he was devouring Charlie's mouth.  
  
"Or you could put it on the table and I can straddle your lap."  
  
"I have a better idea," Don said. He did put the cake on the table, but instead he straddled Charlie's lap. Holding the cake between them, he offered Charlie another bite.  
  
"Mmm. Good idea." Charlie took a bite of cake then gave Don a long, dirty kiss.  
  
Don ground into Charlie as they kissed, keeping him pinned against the couch cushions. When the taste of chocolate was gone, Don pulled back and then took a bite of the cake himself. They went on teasing each other like that until the cake was gone and Don placed the dish back on the coffee table. "Now I have both hands free," he purred, running them over Charlie's chest.  
  
"Yeah? What are you going to do with them?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet," Don said. He idly stroked his fingers along the side of Charlie's neck. "Anything in particular you'd like me to do with them?"  
  
"Take off your clothes," Charlie suggested.  
  
Don chuckled and kissed Charlie's nose. "I was thinking more about what you might like them to do to you," he murmured, stroking down Charlie's chest again, his thumb teasing at a nipple.  
  
Charlie moaned. "Tease me," he whispered.  
  
Obligingly, Don ran his thumb around Charlie's nipple a few more times before sliding it down his chest the rest of the way. He stroked Charlie through his jeans while he kissed and licked at the sensitive places on Charlie's neck, murmuring nonsense in his ear.  
  
Charlie moaned, squirming, his hands tugging at Don's shirt.  
  
Don stopped teasing Charlie just long enough to help him tug his own shirt out of his waistband, and then he let Charlie play. He slipped his hands under Charlie's shirt so he could tease the warm skin, skirting through the hair on his chest.  
  
Charlie gave a happy sigh and bent his head to nibble on Don's neck, his fingers sneaking under Don's shirt to lightly trace patterns on his chest.  
  
Groaning, Don nibbled at Charlie's lips and then tugged and shoved and persuaded until Charlie was lying flat against the couch cushions and Don could cover him with his body properly. "Do you know how much I love you?" he murmured.  
  
He kissed Charlie's chin and jaw, nose and eyelids, all the uncommon places on Charlie's angular, beautiful face.  
  
"Hopefully very, very much."  
  
"Very, very much," Don murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss to Charlie's lips. "More than I thought it was possible to love someone else."  
  
"I feel the same way about you," Charlie said, running a hand down Don's back.  
  
Leaning up, he kissed Don passionately, taking the time to explore his mouth and chasing away any other tastes. "Take me into the bedroom," he murmured, caressing Don's face.  
  
Don kissed him again and then stood, offering Charlie his hand.  
  
Accepting it, Charlie let Don pull him up and into another kiss before they set about turning off the movie neither of them were paying any attention to anyway. Then, taking Don's hand again, he let himself be led into the dimly lit bedroom. "I love this part," Charlie murmured.  
  
"I'm pretty fond of it myself."  
  
"No, I mean, this part. Where you're gentle and tender with me, undressing me slowly, showing me how much you love me." He kissed Don over and over, soft presses of his lips to Don's. "The part where it's more about affection than it is about lust."  
  
"Ah. I like that part, too." He kissed Charlie gently, one hand cupping the back of his head. "You are so precious to me."  
  
Charlie melted into Don's arms. "Thank you. You're precious to me, too." He pulled back so he could get Don's mouth again, sliding his arms under Don's shirt again and pushing it up his torso.  
  
Don smiled and let Charlie pull his shirt off. He wrapped his arms around Charlie and just held him for a minute, his chin resting on the top of Charlie's head.  
  
"Love the way you smell, your skin," Charlie murmured, kissing Don's shoulder. He ran his fingertips up and down Don's back, grinning as he felt goosebumps break out.  
  
"You smell like chalk," Don said, lightly teasing.  
  
"And you smell like gun oil and kevlar," Charlie countered. "Occupational hazard for both of us I guess."  
  
"I never said I didn't like it." He sniffed. "Chalk with a faint scent of dry erase markers."  
  
"Mmm, maybe I should try bottling it," Charlie teased. He slid his hands down into the top of Don's pants, kneading the rise of his ass.  
  
"Nah. I want to keep it all for myself," he said, kissing Charlie again.  
  
Chuckling, Charlie returned the kiss with interest, putting a touch more fire and passion into it as he started to pull at Don's belt.  
  
"Mmm. Not so fast," Don said, stilling Charlie's hands so he could lift his shirt.  
  
Charlie obediently lifted his arms over his head, letting Don toss his shirt aside. Tugging Don by his belt, he claimed his lips in another kiss, this one fierce and needy as he started to pull it open again.  
  
Don moaned and started nibbling his way along Charlie's jaw, fastening his mouth over the pulse point in Charlie's throat.  
  
"Love that sound," Charlie murmured in Don's ear. He moaned as Don sucked lightly, carefully. Reaching into Don's pants, he stroked the length of his cock through his underwear, getting another of those delicious moans.  
  
Don gasped and groaned against Charlie's throat. "What you do to me."  
  
"Same thing you do to me." Charlie took Don's hand and placed it on the front of his jeans.  
  
Don gave Charlie a slow smile and popped the fly of his jeans.  
  
"Yes," Charlie murmured. "Please."  
  
"Anything you want," Don said. He slipped his hand under the waistband of Charlie's underwear. Charlie tilted his head back and moaned. "God, you're sexy," Don murmured.  
  
"So are you," Charlie gasped. He tightened his grip on Don's shoulder as the teasing strokes made him weak in the knees. It was so good to finally have Don's hands on him again, he thought he might come just from the pure bliss of it all. Instead, he focused enough to be able to start to ease Don's pants down over his hips, exposing his cock to the cool air of the bedroom.  
  
Don shimmied and let his pants fall to the floor. He slid his hands around Charlie's hips to cup his ass and then started to push his jeans down.  
  
Charlie grunted into their kiss as Don's hands finished stripping him. Naked at last, he wrapped his hand around Don's cock properly, stroking him firm and slow, just the way he liked it.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Don gasped, resting his head on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie smiled and Don took the opportunity to lick at the junction of neck and shoulder. "Charlie."  
  
Shivering, Charlie tugged Don over to the bed, laying down and pulling Don over him. "Make love to me, Don," he murmured, kissing him softly. "I want to feel you inside me."  
  
Don moaned softly. "Yes," he whispered. "God, yes."  
  
Grinning, Charlie scooted up the bed and made himself comfortable against the pillows before crooking his finger at Don in invitation. He giggled as Don nearly scrambled into his arms, kissing him fiercely on the lips before blazing a trail down his neck and chest. He nuzzled Charlie's cock and gave it a few licks.  
  
"Don," Charlie groaned, reaching down to run his fingers through the short hair at the base of Don's neck. He lifted his hips in blatant invitation for more.  
  
Don licked and sucked and teased.  
  
Arching, Charlie tried not to buck into that delicious heat as he was teased to the point of distraction. "God, Don. The things you do to me. More. Please."  
  
Don sucked the head of Charlie's cock, then licked the slit.  
  
"Fuck!" Charlie cried out, intense pleasure singing along his nerves. He hadn't known just how turned on he was until Don took him into his mouth. Spreading his legs, he gripped Don's shoulder with one hand and twisted his other in the sheets.  
  
Don grinned and licked and sucked and teased, his fingers lightly caressing Charlie's balls.  
  
"Yes, Don... please. Make me come, just like this. Please," Charlie begged, need and desire warring inside him. Then he could offer himself to Don and for Don's pleasure alone.  
  
Don put all his effort into slowly raising Charlie's pleasure, pushing him higher and higher until he his thighs trembled under Don's hands.  
  
"Don!" Charlie cried. It was the only warning he could give before his body tensed and he came hard, his fingertips digging into Don's shoulder in a way that was sure to leave bruises.  
  
Don milked Charlie as long as he could until a soft noise let him know that the sensation was becoming too much. Don backed off and gave Charlie a long, tender kiss.  
  
Sighing into the kiss, Charlie relaxed against the mattress until Don backed off, but didn't break contact. Don's fingers caressed and teased and kneaded, telling Charlie silently how much he needed him, how much he needed to be inside him.  
  
"I want you," Charlie finally murmured. Getting Don to back up, he rolled over onto his front and shamelessly offered Don his ass. "Have me."  
  
Don smiled and leaned over to kiss the small of Charlie's back.  
  
Charlie made a contented sound and pillowed his head on his arms. Sated for the moment, he knew he could be patient while Don took his time with him, exploring his body and reactions.  
  
Don kissed his way down Charlie's body, teasing and nibbling. He finally reached for the lube and slid one finger inside.  
  
Sighing, Charlie pushed gently back into Don's hand, letting the pleasure of Don's most intimate touch wash over him. "Love you," he murmured. He turned his head so he could look at Don over his shoulder, drinking in the look of affection and concentration he was getting.  
  
"I love you so much," Don whispered.  
  
Reaching back, Charlie grabbed Don's free hand and squeezed. Then he put his head down again and waited as Don worked a second finger inside. He moaned as Don brushed lightly over his prostate.  
  
Don added a third finger and carefully worked them in and out.  
  
"Oh, god. Don," Charlie moaned as his cock began to fill again. Mindlessly, he rubbed against the mattress, trying to increase the stimulation. "Please."  
  
Don carefully pulled his fingers out and then slowly, slowly slid inside Charlie.  
  
"I think you're trying to kill me," Charlie moaned, pushing back into Don as he was finally seated deep inside him. "Not that it's not one hell of a way to go."  
  
Don laughed and kissed the nape of Charlie's neck. "Naw. I want you around for a good, long time."  
  
Charlie shivered and was about to reply when Don decided to slide slowly out and then push back in hard and fast, turning whatever Charlie had been about to say into one long, ragged moan.  
  
Don loved that sound. Craved it.  
  
"Yes! Yes, Don, just like that. Please," Charlie begged, needy and wanton.  
  
Don moved fast and then slow, drawing out their pleasure as long as he could stand it.  
  
Charlie moaned and writhed, panting Don's name over and over as he was stimulated almost past the point of endurance again. He pushed back into Don, begging once again for that one thing that would send him over the delicious edge once more.  
  
Don wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock and stroked firmly. A few thrusts later and he came.  
  
Don's orgasm sent Charlie over the edge again, and he cried out as his body tensed. Collapsing gracelessly to the mattress, he grunted as Don's weight landed on top of him.  
  
"Oof. Man, have you been bulking up again or what?" Charlie mumbled.  
  
"Hey! I just gave you two orgasms. Be nice to me," Don said, nibbling on Charlie's earlobe.  
  
"I didn't say I thought it was a bad thing," Charlie muttered, rubbing his leg against Don's. "I like it when you're all bulky and muscular, especially your arms. Though I like you just like this, too. Am I making any sense?"  
  
Don chuckled, a low, warm sound in Charlie's ear. "Not really, buddy, but that's okay. I think I get it."  
  
Sighing, Charlie twined his hand with Don's. "Good."  
  
Don smiled and rolled to his side, taking Charlie with him. He held Charlie close, enjoying breathing in the scent of his brother and sex.  
  
"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Charlie murmured as he could feel sleep pulling at him. The warmth of his brother wrapped around him and the cozy, warm feeling he always got after sex made his eyes droop and his voice rough and deep.  
  
"I love you, too, Charlie," Don said, rubbing his chin against Charlie's curls. "Always have, always will."  
  
Charlie snuggled back against Don. "Good. Because I love you with all my heart."  
  
Turning his head, he met Don's lips softly, and then let himself be dragged into contented sleep.


End file.
